I'm a Bodyguard
by Jasmin3103
Summary: Mein Name ist Sarah. Ich führe ein Leben, das für ein 16 jähriges Mädchen ziemlich ungewöhnlich ist. Ich bin von Beruf Bodyguard. Ich weiß das hört sich komisch an, aber mein Dad war bereits Bodyguard und ich wollte es von klein an auch immer werden. Meine neuen Arbeitsgeber sind die Jungs von ONE DIRECTION
1. Chapter 1

Mein Name ist Sarah. Ich führe ein Leben, das für ein 16 jähriges Mädchen ziemlich ungewöhnlich ist. Ich bin von Beruf Bodyguard. Ich weiß das hört sich komisch an, aber mein Dad war bereits Bodyguard und ich wollte es von klein an auch immer werden. Ich war bei meinem Abschluss Jahrgangsbeste und hab ein richtig gutes Angebot bekommen. 5 Jungs aus verschiedenen reichen Familien wohnen zusammen und ich soll sie beschützen. ( One Direction, sind hier nicht berühmt). Ich frag mich wie mein erster Job wohl wird.

Was wird wohl passieren. Welche Gefahren erwarten die 5 Jungs und Sarah.

Werden sie sich befreunden oder wird da vielleicht noch etwas mehr daraus?

Findet es heraus.

PS: Das ist meine erste Story, also bin ich offen für Verbesserungsvorschläge.

PSS: Mir gehört One Direction … NICHT

Sarah West

16 Jahre

ca. 1.70 groß und lange dunkelbraune Haare und Rehbraune Augen.

Eher eine ruhigere Person. Nett, hilfsbereit, versteht aber auch Spaß.

Sehr stark ( wegen Bodyguard Training ).

Hat keine Familie.

Die Jungs von One Direction

( Ich denke ihr kennt sie, deshalb beschreib ich sie mal nicht )

Sarah POV

Oh Gott. Ich kann es nicht fassen heute ist mein erster Arbeitstag. Ich bin so Aufgeregt. Anscheinend haben die Jungs bereits einen Bodyguard, der begleitet sie allerdings nur wenn es wichtige Partys gibt. Ich glaube er heißt Paul. Mir wurde gesagt, dass wenn ich fragen habe ich ihn einfach fragen sollte. Jetzt muss ich mich aber richten. Ich hab bereits geduscht, das heißt ich muss mich noch schminken und anziehen. Ich bürstete mir meine langen dunkelbraunen Haare und schminkte mich schnell. Ich bin eines der wenigen Mädchen, die nie lange im Bad braucht. Mein Make-Up war auch eher dezent. Ich schminkte meine Augen, dadurch kamen sie toll zur Geltung. Ich liebe meine Rehbraunen Augen. Jetzt noch schnell anziehen und dann wars das. Heute stell ich mich erst denn Jungs vor und bezieh dann mein Zimmer. Ja ich wohn bei ihnen um sie rund um die Uhr beschützen zu können. Das kann ja heiter werden (beachten: Sarkasmus). Ich hoffe bloß, dass es keine Snobs sind. Solche Leute kann ich gar nicht leiden. Ich mein die sind ja auch bloß Menschen, benehmen sich aber als wären sie Götter, bloß weil sie reich sind.

Ok Sarah, dafür hast du jetzt keine Zeit. Ich zieh mir schnell einen engen/kurzen schwarzen Lederrock an und darüber eine weiße Bluse, die ich mir in den Rock gesteckt habe. Darüber noch ein schwarzes enganliegendes Jackett und fertig. Noch ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel und schon ging ich aus meinem Haus ( ja ich hab ein eigenes Haus ). Jetzt bloß nicht weinen. Ich kann immer wieder hier her kommen. Bloß nicht an deine Familie und die Vergangenheit denken. Ich schaute mich noch einmal um und ging zu meinem Auto. Ich hab ne Sonderfahrerlaubnis und darf schon mit 16 Auto fahren. Ich stieg in meinen schwarzen Mercedes und fuhr los. Meine Koffer hatte ich schon gestern in den Kofferraum geladen. Jetzt fuhr ich los. Jetzt beginnt mein neues Leben.

Ich kam endlich bei meinem neuen Arbeitsplatz an. Der Vorsitzende des Sicherheitsrates wartete bereits auf mich, sein Name ist Mr. Jones. Er ist mein neuer Vorgesetzter. Ja die Jungs haben ein eigenen Sicherheitsrat, denn die Familien der Jungs engagiert haben. Der Sicherheitsrat überprüft die Orte zu denen die Jungs wollen und überwacht mich und Paul. ( Der andere Bodyguard )

Er führt mich durch das Haus bis wir in ein großes Wohnzimmer kamen. Was ich dort sah schockierte mich. Im Wohnzimmer standen 5 total sexy Jungs. OMG, das beschreibt sie gar nicht genug. In zwei Wörtern sie sehn aus wie griechische Götter. Ok ganz ruhig bleiben Sarah. Mr. Jones stellt mir die Jungs nacheinander vor. Zuerst Naill Horan. Er ist blond. Dann Harry Styles. Seine grünen Augen fallen sofort auf. Er hat braune, lockige haare. Ich weiß das klingt jetzt unfreundlich aber sein Kopf sieht aus wie ein Wischmop. Ok jetzt bloß nicht lachen, das macht einen schlechten Eindruck. Neben Wischmop ist Zayn Malik, schwarze Haare. Seine Erscheinung weißt auf Bad Boy hin. Dann ist da noch Liam Payne. Der sieht ziemlich normal aus. Hell braune Haare und braune Augen. Und zu guter Letzt Louis Tomlinson. Er hat blau/ graue Augen, die mich sofort in ihren Bann ziehen.

Nun stellt mich Mr. Jones vor.

" So also, das ist Sarah West. Sie ist von heute an euer neuer Bodyguard und wird hier einziehen. Sie wird rund um die Uhr auf euch aufpassen, was für euch bedeutet, dass ihr nichts blödes anstellt. haben wir uns verstanden." sagt Mr. Jones zu den Jungs. Die Jungs sehn mich alle total entsetzt an als ob sie nicht glauben können, dass ein Mädchen ihr neuer Bodyguard ist. Ich fing an leise zu kichern, beruhigte mich aber sofort wieder, da Mr. Jones anwesend war. Ich trat einen Schritt nach vorne und fing an zu reden.

" Hey. Also ich bin Sarah West. ...

Louis POV

Wow. Unser neuer Bodyguard ist ein Mädchen. Ein ziemlich heißes Mädchen. Der kurze Lederrock betonte ihre langen, schlanken Beine. Stopp Louis, darum geht es nicht. HALLO unser neuer Bodyguard ist ein zierliches Mädchen. Wie soll die uns bitte beschützen. Wenn irgendetwas passiert müssen wir vermutlich eher SIE in Sicherheit bringen. Ich schaue zu den anderen rüber. Die sehen genau so entsetzt aus wie ich. Jetzt hörte ich ein leises kichern und schaute sofort auf. Jasmin kicherte, sie hörte allerdings sofort wieder auf und setzte eine seriöses Gesicht auf. Doch das war mir egal. Ihr kichern klang richtig süß. Jetzt fing sie an zu reden und sie hatte die wunderschönste Stimme die ich jeh gehört habe. " Hey. Also ich bin Sarah. Um mal ein paar eurer Fragen zu beantworten. Nun ich bin 16 Jahre, also ein Jahr jünger wie ihr und ja ich bin ein Bodyguard. Ich hab dieses Jahr mein Abschluss als Jahrgangsbeste gemacht und hab daraufhin von euren Eltern die Stelle hier angeboten bekommen. Das heißt wir werden ne Menge Zeit miteinander verbringen." Oh man sie ist richtig süß. Nun sagt Mr. Jones noch einige Worte zu ihr und sie muss einen Eid leisten. Sie hebt die linke Hand und sagt feierlich " Ich schwöre hiermit Niall Horan, Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne und Louis Tomlinson unter allen Umständen zu beschützen, selbst wenn es mich mein Leben kostet." Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt. Nun ist sie offiziell unser Bodyguard. Aber sie muss deswegen nicht sterben, bloß um uns zu beschützen. Das ist zumindest meine Meinung und ich glaube die Jungs denken genauso darüber.

So das war mein erstes kapi. Ich hoff euch gefällts soweit, auch wenn bisher noch nichts Spannendes passiert.

Wenn ihr wünsche und Verbesserungsvorschläge habt dann schreibt sie mir. Ich bin auch offen für Kritik.

Kapitel 2

Louis POV

Nun ist Sarah offiziell unser Bodyguard. Gerade als ich das dachte verschwand Mr. Jones durch die Tür. Das heißt wir waren jetzt allein mit Sarah. Ich schaute zu den anderen rüber und konnte an deren Blicke erkennen, dass sie sich auch darüber wunderten, wieso ein Mädchen überhaupt Bodyguard werden will.

Ich entschloss mich sie einfach mal danach zu fragen.

_" Sag mal Sarah, wieso bist du überhaupt Bodyguard geworden?" " Ja, das würden wir auch gerne wissen" sagten die anderen synchron._

Sarah sah uns der Reihe nach an. An mir blieben ihre Augen hängen. Sie hat wirklich wunderschöne Augen. Halt! Jetzt nicht ablenken lassen.

Ich sah wie Sarah ein paar Mal tief einatmet und dann fing sie an zu reden.

Sarah POV

Oh nein. Muss ich es ihnen wirklich sagen. Aber irgendwie hätte ich mit dieser Frage rechnen müssen. Doch ich will ihnen nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Zumindest nicht die ganze. Ich weiß nicht ob ich ihnen vertrauen kann. ich schaute sie der Reihe nach an. meine Augen blieben bei Louis hängen. Er sah echt total süß aus. Stopp Sarah. vergiss nicht dein Training und alles was du gelernt hast. 1. Verlieb dich nie in deinen Arbeitgeber. Das ist die wichtigste Regel. Als ich sah wie mich die Jungs alle gebannt ansahen, beschloss ich ihnen ihre Frage zu beantworten.

_" Nun mein Vater war früher auch Bodyguard gewesen . Er erzählte oft von seinem Beruf erzählt und hat mir auch Karate, Judo, Taekwondo und Aikido beigebracht. Deswegen hab ich beschlossen ebenfalls Bodyguard zu werden. Nun ja von meiner Ausbildung wisst ihr ja schon und wieso ich hier bei euch bin, hab ich euch ja auch schon gesagt." _Ich hoffe sie fragen nicht genauer nach. ich will ihnen nicht mehr von meiner Vergangenheit bzw. von meiner Kindheit erzählen. Denn dann müsste ich ihnen auch vom Tod meiner Eltern berichten. und das ist einfach zu schmerzhaft. Es ist jetzt bereits 7 Jahre her, aber ich kann es immer noch nicht vergessen.

Flashback

Ich saß gerade mit meiner Mutter und meinem Vater im Garten. Dad hatte heute endlich mal frei. Er ist so gut wie immer weg und ich sehe ihn kaum. Doch das macht nichts. Ich weiß wie sehr er seinen Job liebt und ich bin sehr stolz auf ihn. ich meine immerhin ist mein Dad Bodyguard. Doch nicht irgendein Bodyguard. Er ist der Bodyguard des Präsidenten der vereinigten Staaten. Deshalb haben wir viel Geld und Mum muss nicht arbeiten. Sie ist immer bei mir und kümmert sich um mich.

Ich spiele grad in unserem großen Garten in meinem Baumhaus. Das Baumhaus steht am Rande unseres Gartens. Hinter unserem Garten ist Wald. ich spiele mit meinen Puppen, als ich plötzlich Schreie und Schüsse höre. Ich schaue aus dem Fenster meines Baumhauses und sehe Mum und Dad am Boden liegen. Beide Bluten stark. OMG sie wurden angeschossen. Ich sah 10 Männer, die n schwarzen Sachen anhatten. ich griff ohne es zu merken zu meiner Kinderkamera und schoss ein Foto von den Typen ohne dass die es merkten. Nun sagten sie noch etwas.

_" Tia, das kommt davon. Wegen dir wurde unser Boss verhaftet. Wenn du nicht wärst, wäre der Präsident tot und du und deine Frau würden noch leben. Du weißt doch, dass es gefährlich ist sich mit uns anzulegen. Als du gehört hast, wie wir heißen, hättest du unseren Boss nicht aufhalten dürfen. Wir haben dir gesagt, leg dich niemals mit " Black Viper " an. gegen uns und unsere Organisation hast du keine Chance. Nun ja, jetzt kannst du uns zumindest nicht mehr in die Quere kommen." _ich hatte Tränen in den Augen und hörte wie die Männer hämisch lachen davon gingen. ich ging aus meinem Versteck raus und kroch zu meinen Eltern.

Sie waren tot. nein sie durften nicht tot sein. Ich fing bitterlich an zu weinen und schafft es irgendwie die Polizei zu rufen.

Von da an war ich allein. Ich beschloss Bodyguard zu werden und Menschen zu beschützten. Ich konnte damals meine Eltern nicht beschützten, doch ich wollte so etwas nicht noch einmal miterleben. Als Bodyguard ist es meine Aufgabe Leute zu beschützen. Wenn ich das schaffe, weiß ich, dass ich auch ihre Familien vor Trauer beschütze.

Flashback ende

So das war dann mal das 2 Kapitel. Im nächsten Kapitel unternimmt Sarah mehr mit den Jungs. versprochen.

Kapitel 3

Sarah POV

Flashback ende

Als ich ausgesprochen hatte, sahen die Jungs zufrieden mit meiner Antwort aus. Sie fragten zum Glück nicht nach Details. nun sagte niemand etwas. es entstand eine drückende Stille.

Was soll ich jetzt machen? Komm Sarah sag was. Doch Wischmopp ... ich meine Harry kam dazwischen.

" Also da du nun mit uns wohnst, finde ich wir sollten uns besser kennenlernen, das wird dir vermutlich auch helfen, auf uns aufzupassen." Sagte Harry zu mir.

" Ok und wie stellst du dir das vor? " fragte ich ihn verwirrt.

Die Jungs schauten sich lächelnd an und schrien gleichzeitig " FLASCHENDREHEN ":

Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. " Muss das sein? " fragte ich.

" Ja " schrie Harry.

Niall holte bereits eine leere Flasche und liefe Richtung Terrasse. Ich folgte ihm schweigend. Oh nein. Ich will ihnen nichts von meiner Vergangenheit erzählen. Aber ich will jetzt nicht unbedingt nein sagen, da heute mein erster Tag war.

Als wir auf der Terrasse ankamen setzten wir uns auf denn Boden. Ich saß zwischen Louis und Liam.

Harry erklärte die Regeln.

" Die ersten Runden machen wir nur Wahrheit, sodass wir uns besser kennen lernen können. Wenn wir der Meinung sind, das wir genug von einander Wissen, spielen wir dann Flaschendrehen halt nur noch mit Pflicht. OK? " Louis war sofort begeistert. Ich nicht so. Was soll ich tun, wenn die bei Pflicht perverse Sachen verlangen? Das überleb ich nicht.

Louis schien meine Gedanken zu lesen, denn er sagte lachen " das ist ein Befehl " "Sorry Süße, jetzt musst du halt mitspielen" sagte Zayn lachend. Na toll kanns noch schlimmer kommen?

" Nur mal damit eins klar ist, ich muss nicht auf jeden eurer Befehle hören. Mir wurde das recht überlassen zu entscheiden ob ich denn Befehl ausführen muss oder nicht. Wenn es nicht was mit meiner Arbeit als Bodyguard zu tun hat und pervers ist, dann muss ich nicht auf euch hören." sagte ich in einem strengen Ton. nicht das die auf die Idee kommen ich Strippe für die, bloß weil sie es mir Befehlen.

" Ok. Aber keine Sorge. Das hat Richard uns bereits gesagt.( Vornahme von Mr. Jones)." beruhigte mich Liam. Er erinnert mich irgendwie an einen Daddy. Ok, das ist sein neuer Spitzname. YAY jetzt hab ich schon 2. Harry ist Wischmopp und Liam ist Daddy.

" Fangen wir jetzt endlich an" fragte Louis und quengelte wie ein kleines Kind, dem man seine Lieblings Spielsachen weggenommen hat.

Ich bejahte lachend. Die Jungs stellten mir abwechseln fragen. Und wenn jeder eine gestellt hat, bin ich dran. ich darf dann jeden 1 frage fragen und dann sind die Jungs wieder dran.

Louis fing an und die Flasche zeigte auf mich. " was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe? "

( hier kommen Abkürzungen für das Spiel, da es mir zu blöd wird die Namen immer auszuschreiben.

Harry: H Sarah: S Zayn: Z Niall: N Liam: Li Louis. Lo

Ok, dann kann das Spiel ja beginnen. )

Lo: Was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe?

S: blau, lila, rose und schwarz.

N: Was ist dein Lieblingsessen?

S: Pizza, Pasta, Lasagne und Salat. Sorry sind viele Gerichte. Ich ess halt gern.

H. Hast du einen festen Freund?

S: Nein

Li: Was ist dein Lieblingsfilm?

S: Ich schau eigentlich alles. hab keinen Favoriten. Lieb allerdings Horrorfilme. :)

Alle: Wow du magst Horrorfilme.

S: Ja, habt ihr ein Problem damit?

Z: So jetzt kommt meine Frage. Bist du noch Jungfrau?

OMG wie peinlich. Aber so ne frage hab ich von Zayn erwartet.

Liam POV

Wow. Sarah steht auf Horrorfilme. Sie hat auch gesagt sie schaut eigentlich alles. Ich hoff sie schaut auch Disneyfilme. Ja ich liebe Disney Filme. die sind so tooollll. Die Musik ist gut und die "Personen" die in dem Film spielen sind auch süß und oft einfach nur total lustig.

Jetzt ist Zayn an der reihe sie etwas zu fragen.

Z: So jetzt kommt meine Frage. Bist du noch Jungfrau?

was denk sich Zayn bloß sie so etwas zu fragen. Sarah sah leicht entsetzt aus und wusste anscheinend nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Ich schaute zu Harry. Der sah so aus als ob er Sarah flachlegen würde bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit. Aber ich frag mich wieso Zayn sie fragt ob sie noch Jungfrau ist. Ich mein mit 16 haben die meisten/ fast alle schon mal Sex gehabt. Oder zumindest kennen wir genug. Die, die wir kennen sind allerdings richtige Schlampen. Nun ja, wenn man Geld hat rennen solche Tussis einem ja hinterher. die werfen sich uns an den Hals und flirten wie blöd. Doch die lieben uns nicht. Die lieben bloß unser Geld. Deshalb hat auch keiner von uns ne Freundin.

Wieder sah ich zu Sarah. Sarah sah nicht so aus wie die Mädchen, die sich uns immer an den Hals werfen. Die sieht vernünftig und ehrlich aus. ich hoffe wirklich, das sie es nicht auf unser Geld abgesehen hat.

Ich hörte Sarah tief einatmen. Sie sah Zayn an und sagte mit lauter und fester Stimme

S: " Ja, ich bin noch Jungfrau."

" WAS" schrien ich und die Jungs gemeinsam. Wie kann das sein. Ich sah die anderen an. Sie sahen so entsetzt aus wie ich. Selbst Zayn hat mit dieser Antwort nicht gerechnet.

Lo: Stimmt das wirklich?

S: hey. Ich belüg euch nicht sagte sie etwas wütend und sie errötete.

AWWWW ist das süß. Und sie ist noch Jungfrau. WOW. Aber ich mein HALLO sie sieht hamma toll aus und hatte noch nie Sex. wie ist das denn möglich. Doch ich will sie nicht fragen. Vielleicht ein anderes mal. wenn wir uns besser kennen.

Sarah POV

Die Jungs bin echt entsetzt darüber das ich noch Jungfrau bin.

Ich hatte noch nie Sex, noch nie einen Freund. Ich hatte noch nicht mal meinen ersten Kuss. Ja das hört sich scheiße an, wenn das ein 16 jähriges Mädchen sagt. Aber nach dem Tod meiner Elter gab es für mich nur noch ein Ziel und das war Bodyguard werden. Ich studierte fleißig auf der Schule. Selbst wenn ich wollte blieb keine Zeit, sodass ich mir einen Freund hätte suchen können. Aber das müssen die ja nicht wissen.

Jetzt bin ich dran Fragen zu Stellen.

Meine Frage an alle war, wovor sie sich am meisten fürchteten.

Z: Das jemand mein Spiegel zerbricht und mein Haarspray und Haar Gel wegschmeißt.

Hört sich total eitel an, aber ok.

Li: ich hab Angst vor Löffeln

Gut das ist noch seltsamer. Ich frag aber nicht weiter nach.

N: Ich hab Platzangst. Es ist aber nicht so schlimm. Unsere Bodyguard helfen immer, wenn zu viele Leute auf uns zu gerannt kommen.

H: Ich hab Angst vor Schlangen

Lo: Ich hab Angst vor Oma Füßen.

S: Oma Füßen?

Lo: Ja total verschrumpelt und so.

S: Ok. Das wird hilfreich sein für meinen Job.

Jetzt kommen wieder normale Unterhaltungen.

" Ok ich denk ich hab mir alles gemerkt." Und so machten wir noch ca. 30 Minuten weiter.

Danach wurde es aber langweilig. Ich muss sagen, ich weiß jetzt einiges über die Jungs und sie über mich. Es ist als ob wir schon lange Freunde sind. Aber sie sind meine Auftraggeber. Können wir dann überhaupt Freunde sein und wollen die das überhaupt? Oder spielen die bloß mit mir.

Ich muss ihnen einfach vertrauen. Doch das fällt mir echt nicht leicht.

Ich wurde unterbrochen als Louis sagte, das es jetzt zeit für Flaschendrehen wäre.

wir nickten zustimmend. Ich hab zwar angst das sie was perverses als Aufgabe stellen, aber ich vertrau ihnen einfach mal.

So das wars erst mal. im nächsten Kapi wird's um das Flaschendrehen geh. Mal schauen was passiert.

Ich hoff euch gefällts. Würd mich über Kommis rießig freuen.


	2. Chapter 2

So ihr lieben. Hier ist das nächste Kapi. Was wird wohl beim Flaschendrehen passieren? Findet es heraus. :)

PS: Mir gehört One Direction …** NICHT**

Sarah POV

Ok nun machen wir Flaschendrehen

Zayn fängt an. _" Auf wenn die Flasche zeigt, der muss Harry schminken und mit ihm wie ein schwules paar rummachen"_

_" Hey das ist ja ne Strafe für mich" _ruft Harry

Die Flasche dreht sich und zeigt auf Liam. Ich muss kichern. Dass passt so gar nicht zu Liams Person. Wird aber bestimmt lustig.

Liam fängt an Harry zu schminken. Harry wehrt sich natürlich und schreit _" lasst mich los. __ICH WILL NICHT __" _

_" Ja glaubst du ich hab Bock" _fragt Liam nachdem er Harry fertig geschminkt hat. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr an mir halten als ich sah wie die zwei nun gespielt miteinander rum machen. OMG Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich Versuchs zu verhindern doch ich schaff es nicht. Ich hab ein Lachflash. Aber einen RICHTIGEN. Ich krümm mich auf dem Boden vor lachen. Denn anderen ging es nicht besser. Ich sah Louis an und fand sein lachen einfach MEGA süß. Die Aufgabe von Zayn ist echt genial. Als ich genauer hinsah bemerk ich, das Zayn das gefilmt hat und auf Twitter stellt.

_" Sag mal Wischmopp, bist du eigentlich in einen Farbeimer gefallen oder wieso siehst du so aus? "_ frage ich Harry ganz unschuldig. Louis fängt sofort wieder an zu lachen und ich stimm mit ein. Zum Schluss lachen wir alle zusammen.

Jetzt ist Harry an der Reihe. Auf wenn die Flasche zeigt, der muss unserem Louis einen Lapdance geben, nur in Unterwäsche.

OMG WHAT THE FU**!

Die Flasche dreht sich und dreht sich.

OMG bitte nicht ich. Das ist zu peinlich. Ich will nicht vor denn Jungs in meiner Unterwäsche rumlaufen und Louis einen Lapdance geben.

Bitte Gott egal wer, bloß nicht ich.

Doch Gott erhörte meine bitte nicht. Ja ihr habst erraten. Die Flasche hält bei mir. Zayns Augen funkeln vergnügt und Harry sieht mich lüstern an. Das kann ja heiter werden. Wenn Louis keine Ohren hätte würde sein grinsen einmal um seinen Kopf herumgehen. so sah er grade aus.

_" WUUOOOOHH, unsere Jungfrau darf sich ausziehn. Zeig uns deine Unterwäsche"_ sagte Zayn. ich strecke ihm die Zunge raus und schaue hilfesuchend zu Liam. Doch der schaut mich auch nur grinsend an. na toll von denen kann ich wohl keine Hilfe erwarten. Ich schaue zu Niall doch der ist mit essen beschäftigt und hat bestimmt nicht mal die Aufgabe mitbekommen.

_" Auf geht's Sarah. Mach schon. Stell dich nicht so an" _sagte Harry mit einem breiten grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

_ " Na gut. ich mach ja schon" _Naja wenigstens ist es Louis. es hätte schlimmer kommen können.

Er ist immerhin süß.

Sofort aufhören. Er ist dein Arbeitsgeber.

Na und wer sagt denn, das du dich trotzdem nicht in ihn verlieben darfst.

Das Regelwerk.

Spießerin.

Ach halt die Klappe

...

na super. Jetzt red ich schon mit mir selbst. Besser gesagt streite ich mich mit einer Stimme in meinem Kopf. Wenn das so weitergeht bin ich für die Irrenanstallt bereit.

Harry klatschte seine Hände vor meinem Gesicht zusammen und ich kam langsam zurück in die Realität. _" Was ist wird das heute noch was"_ fragte mich Harry belustigt. Doch ich antwortete ihm gar nicht sondern zog mich langsam aus. Zuerst meine schwarzen High Heels. Danach mein enganliegendes Jackett. dann zog ich mir denn rock und meine Bluse aus. Nun stand ich nur noch in meiner Unterwäsche da. Jetzt nur nicht rot werden Sarah. Denk an dein Jahrelanges Training. Zeig keine Emotion.

Louis POV

Sarah zieht sich jetzt grad wirklich aus. ich kanns nicht glauben, das sie mir einen Lapdance geben wird. Noch dazu bloß in ihrer Unterwäsche. Jetzt hat sie sich fertig ausgezogen und steht nur noch in ihrer Unterwäsche vor uns. OMG sie hat einen richtig hübschen Körper. Ich sah, das die anderen sie genau so anstarrten und das gefiel mir gar nicht. Bin ich etwa eifersüchtig? nein kann nicht sein, immerhin ist sie nicht meine Freundin. ich schaue zu ihr sie kommt langsam auf mich zu. Sie sieht locker aus. Als ob sie das schon oft gemacht hätte. Aber das kann nicht sein oder?

Nun bleibt sie wenige Meter vor mir stehen. Ihre Unterwäsche sieht richtig sexy aus, Ach wovon red ich nicht nur die Unterwäsche ist sexy. Sarah ist hamma sexy. Schlank und trotzdem hat sie nen schönen Busen.

Als ich das dachte setzt sie sich plötzlich auf mich drauf und fängt mit ihrem Lapdance an.

Jetzt setzt OMG OMG OMG sie ist gut. richtig gut. Was red ich da. Sie ist ein Profi.

Sie ist zu gut. Mir entringt sich ein leises stöhnen. Wie peinlich aber die anderen haben es anscheinend nicht mitbekommen. Hoffe ich zumindest. Mir gefiel der Lapdance von Sarah immer mehr doch er war bald zu ende.

Als sie ferig war stand sie auf und zog sich ihre Sachen wieder an.

_" Woher kannst du so gut Lapdance tanzen"_ fragt Harry

_" Ich habs auf der BGA ( Bodyguard Academy ) gelernt. War ein Pflichtfach,. Da ich das einzige Mädchen bin musste ich alles lernen. Man weiß ja nie wo man sich einschleichen muss um seine Auftraggeber zu beschützen. Außerdem kann man in Bars gut Informationen sammeln. Zum Glück musste ich das gelernt bis heute noch nicht einsetzten. Was heißt ihr seit die ersten Männer, die mich Lapdancen sahen. Also solltet ihr euch geehrt fühlen." _antwortete sie Harry lächelnd.

...

Sarah POV

Und so geht das Flaschendrehn weiter. Es kamen keine so perversen Aufgaben mehr. ich durfte einmal noch Zayns Haare verstrubbeln. Niall musste Louis im Princess style in denn Pool tragen und Zayn durfte auf meinem Schoß Hoppe Hoppe Reiter spielen. ( Ich hab das als Kind geliebt ) Wer jetzt denkt das Zayn zu schwer für mich ist der täuscht sich. Zayn ist ziemlich leicht. Ich schätz er Wiegt etwa 80 Kilo. Wegen seinen Muskeln halt. Aber die anderen Wiegen bestimmt nicht mehr. Und ich bin ja schließlich nicht schwach. Ich hab ja mein Bodyguard Training absolviert.

Wir alle hatten eine Menge Spaß. Es wurde spät und wir verabschiedeten uns voneinander. Keiner von uns konnte etwas mehr essen, da wir Snacks und Süßigkeiten verdrückt haben. Naja außer Niall. Aber der hat ja immer Hunger. Ich fang echt an mich zu wundern ob sein Magen ein schwarzes Loch ist, das alles verschlingt.

Ich ging in mein neues Zimmer und schminkte mich in meinem Bad ab. Danach ging ich mit einem Top und Hotpan beleitet ins Bett.

Ich fiel sofort in einen tiefen Traum.

Ok. Ich hab zwar bisher kaum Readers, aber ich schreib weiter. Ich hoff das wird sich ändern.

ich würd mich freuen wenn ihr Kommis hinterlasst und die Story weiterempfiehlt, wenn sie euch gefällt.


	3. Chapter 3

PS: Mir gehört One Direction …** NICHT**

Sarah POV

Traum

Ich schaue mich um. Um mich herum ist alles dunkel. ich schau mich um. Doch es ist nichts zu sehen. Wo bin ich? Und was für Sachen hab ich an. Ich habe ein Wunderschönes blassrosa Kleid an( Siehe Bild an der Seite). Was ist hier los. Als ich aufsah stand Louis einige Meter entfernt von mir. ich ging wie in Trance auf ihn zu. ich versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch ich brachte kein Wort raus. Louis streckt mir seine Hand entgegen und mein Körper bewegt sich plötzlich wie von allein. ich nahm seine ausgestreckte Hand und wir fingen an zu tanzen. Wieso hab ich keine Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Ich bin grad echt am verzweifeln. Louis und ich hören auf zu tanzen. Er sieht mir lange in die Augen und kommt meinem Gesicht näher.

Oh nein, gleich wird er mich küssen. Bei dem Gedanken daran rennt mir ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken runter. Unsere Lippen trennen nur noch wenige Zentimeter. Doch plötzlich höre ich ein lautes Geräusch. Alles wird wieder schwarz und auch Louis ist nicht mehr da. Ich falle einen tiefen Abgrund herunter.

HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Realität

Whump. Ich lande unsanft auf dem Boden. Das heißt das war alles nur ein Traum. PHU. Aber das würde ja bedeuten ich hab von Louis geträumt und hätte noch dazu beinahe mit ihm geknutscht.

Mein Gott was für träume hab ich denn. Bin ich jetzt etwa schon so verzweifelt darauf, das ich einen freund brauche, sodass ich diesen SCHEI** träume?

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, das mein Wecker immer noch klingelt. Ich stellte ihn schnell aus. Ich will ja nicht die Jungs wecken. Schließlich ist es erst 5 Uhr morgens. Als Bodyguard muss man so früh aufstehen. Das ist Pflicht. Da ich die Jungs denn ganzen Tag über beschützten muss hab ich keine zeit für mein Training. Da das Training aber wichtig ist muss ich es halt als morgens machen bevor die Jungs wach sind. Ich zieh mich schnell um und ging in denn Keller. Dort haben die Jungs ein eigenes Fitnessstudio. Ich hab einen eigenen Raum bekommen zum trainieren. Dieser ist mit dem Fitnessraum verbunden. Wenn ich ungestört sein will, muss ich bloß eine Trennwand dazwischen ziehen.

Ich trug ein trägerloses schwarze top ( ist auch bauchfrei ) und eine extrem kurze Hotpant. Das hab ich immer an zum trainieren. Nun stell ich mich in Position vor denn Zielscheiben und sieh ein paar Messers aus meiner Waffensammlung die neben mir steht. Ich nehm je ein Messer zwischen 2 Finger und werf sie gleichzeitig auf die Zielscheiben.

YEAH Jedes Messer ist im Bullseye gelandet. ( Das ist die Mitte der Zielscheibe, ihr kennts vielleicht vom Bogenschießen.) Danach wiederhol ich die Übung noch ein paar mal bis ich weitermache mit Schießübungen.

Ich hol meinen Revolver raus. Das ist mein Schmuckstück. Der Revolver gehörte meinem Dad.

ich zog mir noch schnell die Ohrschützer auf und feuerte auf die Menschenatrappe. Ich bin ziemlich treffsicher. Nun ja ich muss es ein. ;) . Als Bodyguard muss man so gut wie jede Waffe beherrschen. Und viele Waffen dabeihaben, egal wohin man geht. Ohne meinen Revolver und ein paar Messer geh ich nie, wirklich nie aus dem Haus. Ich übe noch etwas weiter und mach verschiedene Übungen. Auch um Kraft aufzubauen.

So ich denke das reicht jetzt bald. es ist immerhin schon 8 Uhr. Die Jungs werden bestimmt auch bald aufstehen. Aber ein bisschen zeit bleibt mir noch zum trainieren.

Plötzlich hörte ich ein lautes Geräusch und danach wurde die Tür geöffnet.

ich ging in Kampfposition um wenn möglich meinen Gegner sofort auszuschalten. Ich hielt in beiden Händen meine Messers. ( 1 Messer zwischen 2 Fingern) und drehte mich schnell um.

So das wars mal wieder. Ich spann euch ein bisschen auf die Folter. Ich hoff ihr nehmts mir nicht übel. Auch kann ich vermutlich nicht mehr jeden Tag etwas veröffentlichen, da ich diese Woche noch ein paar Sachen vorhab.


	4. Chapter 4

PS: Mir gehört One Direction …** NICHT**

Harry POV

Ich und die Jungs wollten gemeinsam Frühstücken und wollten Sarah fragen ob sie mit uns isst. Immerhin leben wir ja jetzt zusammen. Und ich muss sagen, ich bin richtig froh darüber. Wir kennen uns zwar erst seit gestern, trotzdem ist sie richtig nett und was noch wichtiger ist. Sie ist hammer heiß.

" Sollen wir Sarah wecken?" fragte ich die anderen.

Alle nickten

" Wie wärs wir holen einen Eimer voll Wasser um Sarah zu wecken?" fragte ein grinsender Louis

" Klar warum nicht" antwortete Zayn.

"Ok dann ist es beschlossen" verkündete ich. Ich freu mich schon richtig darauf Sarah zu erschrecken. Außerdem wird sie verschlafen bestimmt total süß aussehen. Ich würd wirklich gern mit ihr ins Bett aber so wie sie aussieht glaub ich weniger das sie das macht. Ich mein sie ist noch Jungfrau und ich glaub sie hat keine allzu hohe Meinung von mir.

Während ich mit meinen Gedanken beschäftigt war hatten die Jungs alles hergerichtet. Wir schlichen heimlich in Sarahs Zimmer und sahen uns um.

" Wo ist Sarah " fragte Liam. Ich zuckte mit denn Schultern. War sie etwa schon wach?

" Kommt wir gehen sie suchen" sagte ich schnell. Wo kann sie nur sein.

" Wo glaubt ihr könnte sie sein " fragte Louis uns. Er schien das gleiche zu denken wie ich

" Vielleicht im Keller. Sie muss ja schließlich auch üben. Richard hat gesagt, das Bodyguard regelmäßig trainieren müssen und dafür hat sie ja bloß morgens Zeit wenn wir noch schlafen." erklärte uns Zayn

" OOOHHHH" Kam es synchron von mir, Liam, Niall und Louis.

" Na gut dann gehen wir zu ihr " teilte ich allen mit.

" Halt" schrie Niall

" Was denn noch Niall" fragte ich ihn genervt

" Ich hab Hunger. Bevor wir zu Sarah gehen müssen wir kurz in der Küche halten. Ich brauch was zum Essen sonst Verhungere ich " meinte Niall

" Na gut aber beeil dich" sagte Zayn.

Also gingen wir zuerst in die Küche damit Niall sich was zu essen holen konnte. Als Niall dann 2 Sandwiches in der Hand hatte konnten wir endlich in den Fitnessraum gehen.

Wir öffneten die Tür und was wir sahen verschlug uns die Sprache. Sarah hatte sich in dem Moment umgedreht als wir die Tür öffneten.

Sie hatte in beiden Händen Messer zwischen denn Fingern ( 1 Messers zwischen 2 Fingern ). Sie war bereit auf uns die Messer zu werfen sollten wir feinde sein. So hab ich Sarah noch nie gesehen. ich glaub erst jetzt wird mir richtig bewusst, das Sarah unser Bodyguard ist. Sie ist kein Mädchen das einfach zum Spaß bei uns wohnt. Sie soll uns beschützen. Was bedeutet sie muss ziemlich stark sein.

ich hab mich langsam von meinem Schock erholt Sarah so zu sehen. Ich glaub die anderen brauchen noch ein bisschen. wenn die nicht bald ihre Münder schließen fliegt irgendwann noch ne Mücke rein.

Die Vorstellung, das so was wirklich passieren könnte brachte mich zum grinsen.

Ich sah zu Sarah rüber und sie sah gar nicht amüsiert aus. Nein sie sieht stock sauer aus.

Sarah POV

Ich kann es nicht glauben. Wissen die eigentlich was hätte alles passieren können. OMG ich hätte sie verletzen können.

Ich sah die Jungs an um festzustellen ob sie merken was sie falsch gemacht haben. Doch es sieht nicht danach aus. Zayn, Louis, Liam und Niall starrten mich mit offenen Mündern an. Und Wischmopp, der grinst. Was fällt dem eigentlich ein. Denen halt ich ne Standpauke die sich gewaschen hat.

" Jungs sagt mal" fing ich ganz liebreizend an " HABT IHR EINE AHNUNG WAS ALLES HÄTTE PASSIEREN KÖNNEN " brüllte ich sie mit meiner Meinung nach einer beachtlichen Lautstärke an.

" OMG ich hätte euch verletzen oder noch schlimmer umbringen können. ich dachte ihr wärt ein Einbrecher oder ein Feind. Ihr dürft das auf keinen Fall wieder tun verstanden" sagte ich zu ihnen.

Die Jungs nickten zustimmend. Ok jetzt muss ich mich wieder beruhigen. Ich wollte grad die Messer weglegen als mir was einfiel. Wenn ich die Messer schon in der Hand hab kann ich sie auch gleich werfen.

Mit diesem Gedanken drehte ich mich schnell um 180 Grad und warf meine Messer in Richtung der Zielscheiben.

" Yes, Bulls eye " rief ich erfreut. " So Jungs wollen wir jetzt Frühstücken gehen" fragte ich sie lächeln und ging auch schon an ihnen vorbei. " Ich zieh mir grad noch schnell was anderes an"

Mit diesen Worten erreichte ich auch schon mein Zimmer und stieg schnell unter die Dusche. Ich waschte meine Haare nicht. Als ich abgetrocknet war zog ich ein weißes Top und einen gelben Rock an. Dazu noch schwarze High Heels und etwas schminken. Meine Handtasche darf ich natürlich nicht vergessen. Da hab ich Geld, Handy und ein paar Waffen drin. So ging ich dann runter zu denn Jungs. ( Bild an der Seite )

" Also Paul sagte mir, das ihr heute shoppen gehen wollt nicht wahr. er holt uns um 9:10 ab. Das heißt ihr solltet euch mit essen beeilen und euch umziehen. Ich wart dann hier auf euch" sagte ich zu ihnen.

Die Jungs aßen schnell auf und zogen sich um. In der zeit aß ich ein Müsli und einen Apfel. Ich ess morgens nicht so viel. Ich kann es nicht fassen, das Niall so viel essen kann. Sein Magen muss wirklich ein schwarzes Loch ohne Boden sein.

Bei diesem Gedanken fing ich an zu grinsen. Und dann ist da ja auch noch Louis. Der ist wirklich immer gut drauf. Mit denn Jungs wird wirklich nie langweilig.

Ich denk ich erlaub mir einen kleinen Spaß mit ihnen.

" Jungs " schrie ich nach oben. " Wer in 5 Minuten nicht fertig ist denn Zerr ich zum Wagen selbst wenn er nichts anhat. Also bewegt eure Ärsche gefälligst herunter." Als ich ausgeredet hatte bekam ich einen Lachflash, da die Jungs alle angestürmt kamen total außer Atem. Wow, das muss ich mir merken.

" So jetzt Hop Hop ins Auto. Paul wartet schon auf uns." sagte ich bevor wir alle in die schwarze Limousine einstiegen.

so das wars erst mal wieder. Im nächsten Kapi geht's dann ums shoppen. Was wird wohl passieren.

Kann Sarah die Jungs beschützen?

Tja des alles erfährt ihr erst im nächsten Kapi. Ja ich spann euch ein bisschen auf die Folter.


	5. Chapter 5

PS: Mir gehört One Direction …** NICHT**

Zayn POV

Wir wollten heute shoppen gehen und saßen alle zusammen bereits in der Limo. Louis und Harry stritten sich darüber wo wir zuerst hingehen. Niall war am essen und Liam beobachtete das ganze. Ja so geht es bei uns immer zu. Sarah beachtet uns gar nicht. Sie redet mit Paul. Paul ist auch unser Bodyguard, allerdings begleitet er uns nur wenn wir irgendwo hin wollen und ein Auto brauchen. Also eigentlich ist er mehr ein Chauffeur als Bodyguard. Ist ja auch egal.

Ich sah wieder zu Sarah. Sie sah in ihrem Outfit toll war ein gelbes, knielandes Kleid. Ihre Harre vielen ihr offen denn Rücken herunter und sie war dezent geschminkt. Ich dachte an heute morgen. Sie sah unglaublich aus einfach nur sexy. In ihren kurzen Hotpants und dem schulterfreien und bauchfreiem schwarzem Top. Als ich sie mit Messer in denn Händen sah hab ich mich vielleicht ein klein wenig in sie verliebt. Aber ich glaub es geht denn anderen genauso. Nun ja bei Liam bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Kann sein das der bloß mit ihr befreundet sein will. Aber ich will auf jeden fall mehr. Harry will sie glaub ich ins Bett bekommen. Wir denken bei solchen Sachen immer das gleiche. Aber Sarah ins Bett zu bekommen könnte schwer werden. Die wird ihre Jungfräulichkeit nicht so leicht aufgeben. Selbst wenn sie uns nett findet.

Mein größter Konkurrent aber ist Louis. Der hat sich total in sie verknallt. Man wie der sie schon ansieht. Man könnte ja bald schon kleine Herzchen in seinen Augen sehn wenn er sie anschaut.

Die Jungs und ich müssen mal ein " Herrengespräch " zum Thema Sarah West führen. Ich sag dann den anderen das ich sie will. Ich möchte keine geheimnisse vor denn anderen haben. Wir kennen uns nun schon so lang und erzählen uns gegenseitig immer alles.

Das Auto wurde langsamer. Yay wir sind da. das würd ich natürlich nie sagen. Aber ich freu mich aufs shoppen. ich brauch neues Haargel und Haarspray und auch ein paar coole Klamotten um Sarah zu beeindrucken.

Sarah POV

Wir saßen jetzt endlich in der Limo und konnten losfahren. Ich saß neben Harry und Louis. Die zwei streiteten sich echt darüber wo wir zuerst hingehen. Ich musste mir wirklich ein grinsen verkneifen. Die zwei liebten es zu " streiten ". Meistens war es aber mehr " diskutieren " als "streiten " . Und wenn dann alles geklärt war umarmten sie sich und machten eins auf schwules Paar. Das war wirklich zu komisch. Niall, Liam und Zayn sitzen uns gegenüber. ( Man sitzt Seitlich zur Fahrtrichtung )

Niall ist natürlich wie immer am essen. Aber das ist irgendwie auch süß und dann erst seine Stimme wenn er irgendetwas möchte. Die ist mal richtig PUTZIG. Er hört sich dann an wie ein kleines Kind dem man das Spielzeug weggenommen hat. Liam sitzt neben Niall und beobachtet Louis und Harry um zwischen die beiden zu gehen, falls ihre " Streiterei " zu viel wird. Zayn sitzt bloß nebendran und scheint in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

Ich rutsche nach vorne ( In der Limo, Richtung Fahrersitz ) und fing an mit Paul zu reden.

( Ich nehm jetzt Abkürzungen für die Unterhaltung, Sarah - S Paul - P )

S: Hey Paul.

P: Hallo Sarah und wie gefällt dir der Job.

S: Sehr gut. Aber das ist ja jetzt auch erst mein zweiter tag hier. Aber ich habs mir schlimmer vorgestellt. Ich mein die Jungs hätten auch so versnobte Typen sein können. ( grinsend )

P: ( lacht ) Da hast du recht. Aber ich glaub wirklich du wirst dich mit denn Jungs gut verstehen.

S: Das hoffe ich.

P: Mach dir keine Sorgen. ( Paul winkt mich zu sich ran und sagt zwinkernd) Und gefällt dir einer?

S Paul was redest du. Regel Nummer eins besagt. Keine Beziehung zu dem Arbeitgeber.

P: Ja aber das heißt ja nicht, das dir keiner gefallen darf oder.

S: Ja schon. ... Du lässt mich nicht in ruhe bis ich es dir sage stimmts.

P: JA

S: Na gut. ( flüstern ) Also ich find Louis süß. Die anderen sehn aber auch nicht schlecht aus, wenn du weißt was ich meine. Wenn ich ein " normales " Mädchen wäre könnt ich mir gut ne Beziehung mit einem von dene vorstellen.

P: Stellt sich bloß die Frage mit wem.

S: Paul das kann ich jetzt doch noch nicht sagen. ich kenn die Jungs noch gar nicht gut genug. Außerdem bin ich kein " Normales " Mädchen oder?

P: Hast ja recht. Ok lassen wir das Thema fallen.

S: Danke.

P: Wir werde in ein paar Minuten ankommen.

Ich rutschte wieder nach hinten zu denn Jungs und wartete darauf das wir ankamen.

Die Limo haltete wenige Minuten später und wir stiegen aus.

" So Jungs jetzt mal ein paar kleine Regeln, ich denk ihr kennt sie schon aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. 1. Ihr bleibt in meiner und Pauls nähe und rennt nicht einfach weg. 2. Benehmt euch nicht zu auffällig. Jas das wars dann auch eigentlich. Ich und Paul werden schon aufpassen das euch nichts passiert. " sagte ich.

" Ok " sagte Harry

" Yeah Love " antwortete Louis. Niall, Zayn und Liam nickten.

" Ok dann können wir ja jetzt shoppen gehen. Und wo wollt ihr zuerst hin? " Ich wand mich an Louis und Harry, da ich wusste das die zwei sich vorher über dieses Thema gestritten hatten.

" ZU HOLLISTER " schrien Louis und Harry gleichzeitig. Ich lachte kurz und dann gingen wir los.

" Sarah kaufst du dir auch etwas? Dir steh die Sachen von Hollister bestimmt gut. " sagte Niall zu mir

" Sorry Niall aber ich darf nicht. ich bin im Dienst. Ich darf mich nicht von Klamotten ablenken lassen. Das könnte uns alle in Gefahr bringen. Okey ? " antwortete ich Niall. ich bin auch etwas traurig weil ich nichts kaufen konnte aber so ist es nun mal.

" Das tut mir leid " sagte Niall und schaute mich traurig an. ich will ihn beruhigen. Ich mag es nicht wenn er traurig aussieht.

" Keine Sorge Niall es macht mir nichts aus. Und wenn ich was sehen sollte hl ich es mir vielleicht später übers Internet. Du musst nicht traurig sein. "

" Na gut " Niall schaute immer noch traurig. Da gab es nur eine Lösung.

"Niall, wenn du wieder fröhlicher bist, kauf ich dir nachher ein Eis versprochen. " sagte ich zu Niall in einer sehr lieben Stimme.

" E-I-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS " Schrie Niall.

Puh das wäre erledigt. Niall sieht richtig begeistert aus und ich musste grinsen. Niall ist so leicht aufzuheitern. Bei ihm gehen wohl alle Gefühle durch denn Magen, nicht nur die Liebe. ( Liebe geht durch denn Magen, ist im Bezug zu diesem Sprichwort. ).

Jetzt kamen wir bei Hollister an. Seltsamerweise war der Laden menschenleer. Was mich sofort alarmierte. ich sah zu Paul und er dachte anscheinend das gleiche. Die Jungs merken von alledem nichts. Heute waren sowieso wenig Leute im Einkaufszentrum. Meine Instinkte sagen mir, das bald etwas passiert. Verdammt wir werden bestimmt angegriffen. Wo würde der Angreifer wohl herkommen. Ich verhielt mich normal, so als ob nicht wäre. ich hielt meine Hände an den Seiten des Rocks und tastete vorsichtig nach denn Messern und dem Revolver, die ich mir um meine Oberschenkel gebunden hatte. ( Schwarzer Lederriemen. Mit extra Fächern für Messer und Revolver. Weiß nicht ob es so was gibt. Hier in der Story gibt es so was halt. Damit müsst ihr leben. )

Plötzlich spürte ich die Anwesenheit von weiteren Personen. Ja ich spüre die Anwesenheit. Es können keine Kunden sein, denn die würden sich nicht im Lüftungsschacht verstecken oder sich zwischen denn Kleidern verstecken. Ich sah zu Paul. Er bemerke meinen Blick und nickte leicht. Ich Bewegte meinen Zeigefinger kaum merkbar,. Ich zeigte zuerst auf Paul und dann auf die Jungs. Paul verstand sofort. Er sollte die Jungs beschützen ich würde mich um unsere Angreifer kümmern.

Doch plötzlich schloss sich der Laden. Die Türen waren verschlossen und die Vorhänge waren auch automatisch zugezogen worden. Verdammt. Jetzt kriegen wir die Jungs hier nicht raus. Na gut dann liegt es jetzt an mir.

Die Jungs schienen endlich zu bemerken das etwas nicht stimmt und sahen sich leicht ängstlich um.

Plötzlich kamen die Männer alle gleichzeitig aus ihren verstecken. Sie waren vermummt und man konnte ihre Gesichter nicht sehen. Es waren 12 Stück. Sie schienen mich nicht zu bemerken und gingen langsam auf die Jungs zu. Die Jungs konnten nicht entkommen, sie waren umzingelt.

Die Typen dachten wohl als frau könnte ich sowieso nicht s machen. Tja das war ihr Fehler. Sie hätten mich nie unterschätzen dürfen.

Typ 1: jetzt werdet ihr sterben. Wegen euren Eltern verliert unser Boss Geld und das gefällt ihm gar nicht.

Er rannte mit einem Messer auf die Jungs zu. Paul stand auf der anderen Seite ( Jungs stehn im Kreis. Paul ist halt auf der Seite wo grad keiner Angreift.)

….

Sarah POV

Einer der vermummten Typen rannte mit einem Messer in der Hand auf die Jungs zu. Jetzt war mein Einsatz. Die Typen meinten ich wäre keine Gefahr für sie und beachteten mich nicht weiter.

Nun jedoch rannte ich mit voller Geschwindigkeit hinter dem Typen her und machte einen großen Sprung. Ich traf ihn mit meinen Füßen zwischen den Schulterblättern und er stürzte nach vorne. Das Messers hob ich schnell auf und warf es Paul zu.

" Die Jungs kriegt ihr nur über meine Leiche. Und das wird nicht einfach für euch. " sagte ich ruhig zu den Angreifern. Sie sahen mich schockiert an, fingen aber kurz darauf an zu grinsen. Einer von ihnen leckte sich die Lippen und schaute mich lüstern an.

" Kann ich sie haben " fragte er einen anderen

" Von mir aus gern. ist mir egal " antwortete dieser.

" Da kannst du lange warten " sagte ich nur. Die Jungs sahen total entsetzt aus. Man wir müssen das schnell hinter und bringen.

Paul, pass auf sie auf rief ich bevor ich einen der Angreifer in denn Magen trete und dieser vorneüber zusammensackte. Denn nächsten 5 erging es nicht besser. 6 erledigt bleiben noch 6 übrig.

Ich fing an mich mit einem von denen zu prügeln. Er traf mich kein einziges mal und war kurz darauf K.O. Die restlichen 4 holten ihre Waffen und wollten schießen doch ich war schneller. Ich holte meine Messer unter meinem Rock hervor und warf sie. Die Messer landeten in den Armen der Angreifer und sie kreischten vor Schmerz auf. Die Waffen hatten sie vor Schmerz fallengelassen.

" Rückzug " schrie der Anführer und hielt sich seinen blutenden Arm. Die anderen standen auf und entkamen durch den Lüftungsschacht. ich verfolgte sie nicht. das war nicht meine Aufgabe. ich rief Mr. Jones an und erzählte ihm was passiert war. Er sagt sie würden die Angreifer verfolgen und legte auf.

Ich wand mich an die Jungs.

" Hey alles Ok. Ihr seid unverletzt oder? " fragte ich sie besorgt

Die Jungs nickten nur stumm.

" OMG ich kann es ich glauben. So was ist uns noch nie passiert." rief Louis aufgebracht.

Die ganze Sache scheint die Jungs wirklich mitgenommen zu haben. Louis sah aber am schlimmsten aus. Man konnte meinen er würde jede Sekunde anfangen loszuheulen.

" SCHT SCHT Louis es ist alles Ok. Paul und Ich wir sind ja da um euch zu beschützen. Euch wird nichts passieren. Versprochen " sagte ich um ihn zu beruhigen und umarmte ihn fest. Ich merkte wie er langsam anfing sich zu entspannen. Als Louis einigermaßen ruhig war ging ich zu den anderen. Ich umarmte sie einer nach dem anderen.

Seltsam. Wenn ich Louis umarme kribbelt mein ganzer Körper, bei Harry, Liam, Zayn und Niall passiert das nicht.

Was kann das nur sein

Du bist verliebt * sagte eine kleine stimme in meinem Kopf

Nein bin ich nicht * antwortete ich prompt

Doch * erwiderte die Stimme

Ich darf nichts mit meinem Arbeitgeber anfangen * konterte ich

Hast ja recht ... * gab die stimme zu.

Nun viel ihr nichts mehr ein. HAH der hab ichs gezeigt. So jetzt eine andere Frage, wie zum Teufel kommen wir hier raus. Ich sah ein Brecheisen hinter der Laden Theke und hob es auf. Ok was das hier zu Sachen hat weiß ich nicht. ist auch egal.

" Paul hilf mir mal, wir müssen die Tür aufbrechen" sagte ich laut

" Okey machen wir." antwortete Paul gelassen.

" Also dann auf drei. 1...2...3..."

Krack und die Ladentür war offen. " So Jungs ich glaub es wär besser wenn wir unsere shoppingtour auf ein andermal verschieben. Wir gehen erst mal zu Mr. Jones und erstatten bericht. " sagte ich mit ernster Stimme.

Alle nickten bis auf Niall

" Was ist Niall " fragte ich ihn verwirrt

" Ich krieg noch mein Eis. Du hast es versprochen" sagte er und zog einen Schmollmund

" Na gut auf dem Rückweg halten wir schnell bei einer Eisdiele." Ich muss mich geschlagen geben. ich weiß echt nicht wie Niall in so einer Situation an essen denken kann, nun ja besser gesagt an Eis.

Also hielten wir schnell bei einer Eisdiele und fuhren danach auf direktem Weg zur Villa.

So das wars mal wieder. Sorry wenn die kapis als etwas kurz sind. ich wird übers Wochenende nicht viel Zeit haben zum uploaden. ich hoffe ihr versteht das. Deshalb schreib ich so viele Kapis wie möglich noch vor dem Wochenende.


End file.
